The present invention relates to steam pressing irons having an integrated water reservoir, and relates more particularly to a filling orifice, or opening, via which the reservoir can be filled.
Steam pressing irons generally have an electrically heated soleplate, a reservoir for holding water that is to be converted into steam and that is to flow through a droplet delivery system toward a steam generating chamber, and an envelope, or casing, having a handle for grasping and operating the iron, along with an orifice permitting refilling of the reservoir. Certain pressing irons. such as those disclosed in French patents FR 2 632 331 and FR 2 705 975, can have several reservoirs for storing different types of liquids.
Herein, in the interest of simplification, the invention will be described with regard to one orifice for replenishing water in a steam iron reservoir. However, it is to be understood that the invention can be extended to every orifice provided for replenishing one or more liquids in a steam pressing iron.
For filling a reservoir, it is necessary to place the exterior surface of the casing in liquid flow communication with an upper part of the reservoir and to prevent water from splashing out of the reservoir when the iron is in use.
There are known pressing irons in which the filling orifice is provided in a structure in the form of a funnel that is connected to the reservoir by a tubing provided with elbows and a certain length to prevent water from easily being spilled out of the iron. Often a second tube connects the reservoir to a passage disposed in proximity to the funnel to serve as a vent though which air may be expelled from the reservoir during filling. However, this system has the drawback of limiting the speed of a refilling operation and requiring the assembly of tubular parts during manufacture. These tubular parts could be replaced by shorter baffles. The molding of a one-piece element having baffles, an air vent conduit and the form of a funnel, such as described for example in the German patent DE 2605443, permits an economical assembly, but the baffles slow the refilling operation, which becomes difficult, and their effectiveness is limited.
Arrangements having an orifice closure are more effective. For example, in French patent FR 2 318 970 and Japanese patents JP 61265197 and JP 60041992, closing of an orifice is assured by a collar, a rotatable cap, or a pivoting cover. Japanese patents JP 61164598 and JP 61263494 disclose arrangements in which the closing is assured by a sliding cap. However, achievement of sufficient tightness with these closing pieces requires a high precision manufacturing operation that does not allow for large manufacturing tolerances and requires delicate arrangements for stopping or for maintaining these pieces in the open and closed positions. With wear, leaks can develop during ironing movements.
An object of the present invention is to provide an orifice structure that permits rapid refilling of a reservoir and that eliminates the above-mentioned shortcomings while being easy to fabricate and install.
The above and other objects are achieved, according to the present invention, by a filling orifice structure in a clothes pressing iron having a water reservoir, the structure comprising: an orifice body providing a filling orifice for filling the reservoir; a closing piece mounted for movement between an open position for opening said filling orifice and a closed position for closing the filling orifice; and at least one sealing joint overmolded onto the orifice body and disposed to provide a fluid seal between the body and the closing piece.
The presence of a joint prevents water from beading around the closing piece, as a result of an inaccurate adjustment with the body or as a result of deformations that occur as an incident to aging of the appliance. Overmolding on the body permits an automatic assemblage on a mass production basis with a high degree of assurance that no leak can be produced between the joint and the body and incorrect positioning of the joint cannot occur.
Preferably, a first lip of the joint surrounds the filling orifice. This first lip assures the primary sealing of the body with the closing piece.
Preferably, a second lip of the joint or another lip of a second overmolded joint assures guidance of the closing piece during opening and closing of the orifice. This second joint lip provides, at the same time, an improved seal and a better guidance of the closing piece.
Preferably, the closing piece slides with slight friction on the overmolded joint or joints during opening and closing of the orifice.
The closing piece is retracted by sliding along the body of the orifice, with light friction on the lip or lips of the joint or joints. The gentle friction permits the closing piece to be retained naturally in place and more particularly in the closed position or the open position. The overmolded joints are firmly fixed without play to the body of the orifice. They are not displaced or rolled during the opening and closing movements, which assures the gentleness of the displacement. Preferably, the orifice body includes a conduit for venting the reservoir.
This arrangement permits a rapid filling, the filling orifice being capable of being entirely available for the flow of liquid without interference from air escaping from the reservoir.
Preferably, the orifice body also has an overmolded joint intended to assure a seal between the body and the reservoir. The number of parts required to perform all sealing functions can thus be limited. The orifice body can be a piece that is different from the casing of the iron.
Preferably, another joint overmolded onto the orifice body can assure a seal between the orifice body and the casing of the iron or a part of the casing of the iron.
Usefully, the overmolded joints that assure the seal of the body with the reservoir, with the closing piece and with the casing of the iron are made of the same material and are connected together by one or more connecting tongues of the same material. The, or each, connecting tongue assures and additional attachment of the joint on the orifice body and permits, by the continuity that it creates, injection molding of the various joints at a single injection point and in a single molding operation. As a result, the fabrication procedure is facilitated.
Preferably the overmolded joint or joints are of a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) material. Thermoplasticity is an essential property to allow the overmolding and adherence on the orifice body. Preferably, the thermoplastic material has a Shore A hardness between 40 and 55. Preferably, the orifice body is madder of an ABS (acrylonitrile butadiene styrene) plastic. The thermoplastic elastomer material of the joint adheres well to this material, which has, in addition, a pleasing appearance.